Speedy's story
by Raymoney
Summary: Speedy was an abused hedgehog whose main goal in life is to be like his hero sonic the hedgehog until one day his principle a certain rabbit decides enough is enough and adopts the hedgehog as her son this will go through Speedy's life as he navigates through his sordid past of abusive parents and his new life as finally being considered an actual being to a loving family.
1. Chapter 1

**Speedy's story a sonic fanfiction**

**Summary:** speedy the hedgehog aside from being a brilliant student was an abused five year old hedgehog his father drinks and is violent and his mother is twice as evil and not even under any influence to be that nasty his life is pure hell until his principle Vanilla the Rabbit decides to adopt him as her son and he gets to meet his hero Sonic the hedgehog.

**This is my second story so not too harsh reviews please and to be safe I'll rate it T for language and mild violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog**

**Name: Satoshi Jackson AKA Speedy the hedgehog**

**Breed: Hedgehog Obviously**

**Age: 5 years old**

**School: straight A student at Knothole elementary**

**Family: (biological)Mother: Motoko Tanaka, father, Ken Jackson, siblings: Miki, MJ, and Freddie, (adoptive) Vanilla the rabbit and Cream the rabbit**

**Hero: Sonic the hedgehog**

**Chapter 1: rough beginnings**

It was 7:30 on a Monday a red hedgehog sat with his arm in a sling timidly at a chair in front of his principles desk his principle is a cream colored rabbit with brown hair and a caring personality, the desk had a name plate that read Vanilla Rabbit and had pictures of her and her daughter as she finished writing on a form she brought her eyes and her attention to him

"Who hurt you this time was it your mother or father sweetie?" She asked with a sympathetic smile

He started to break down and cry hysterically

**Flashback to 5:00 in morning**

Speedy was cleaning up the bathroom as fast as he could, he felt woozy from no sleep as his could his mother came into the room it was her turn to use him as a punching bag since his father was passed out drunk in their bedroom, with a while that would make devil himself flinch and smoking a cigarette

"Oh poor baby you must be so tired too bad you're too fucking slow, I thought you wanted to be like your precious hero Sonic" she said mockingly, as if on cue she starts to put out her cigarette on his leg and rammed him into the wall breaking his arm it was never known why he treated like crap while his two older sisters and his younger brother were treated like royalty. He ran into the cupboard that was his room crying into his pillow he drifted off into sleep for a half an hour until his mother shouted "get up you little shit, we're hungry for breakfast!" He got back up his arm still throbbing as he was serving his parents and siblings the food, he was name called and had plates shattering on his head. He was forced to run to school immediately he went to the nurses office to get a sling and the cuts on his head bandaged.

**7:00AM nurses office at Knothole elementary school**

The nurse, a 25 year old female cheetah named Julia said "you know I have to tell the principle about this, a child shouldn't come into my office at 6:30 with his arm hanging like a dead appendage"

As he flinched his arm was put into a sling tears welling in his eyes the nurse stroked him on the head and said in a reassuring tone "don't worry the principle does like you, you're a brilliant student you just got a bad situation Vanilla only wants to help" as the nurse picked up the phone to contact the principle Speedy over heard the nurse "yes Vanilla it's Julia ,yes it's about Speedy, broken arm I'll notify child protective services right away" after nodding and talking on the phone for a half an hour she then looked back at Speedy with the same sad eyes she had before she said to him "she'll see you now"

**Back to the present**

After calming down the timid hedgehog Vanilla was able to get the morning story out of him, her motherly instincts then kicked as she said "oh you poor thing you must be starving I'll be right back" after a few minutes Vanilla returned with a plate with a bagel with cream cheese, some fruit and a glad of milk the hedgehog couldn't help be stare at the plate with hungry eyes, it was like a member of the royal acorn family had given him a plate from their kitchen.

"Now be careful and chew slow you don't need to get a upset tummy" stated the rabbit but Speedy was busy cleaning off his plate after not eating for a week he was starving, after that he was sent to his class he handed in his homework and took his seat, he spent two hours in class before two agents came to teachers saying "we are here for Speedy Jackson when the teacher pointed to him one of the agents approached he smiling saying"come with us your nightmare is over young man"

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: new family**

"Understand young man we would put you in foster care under normal circumstances however, a certain individual in your school filled out the necessary paperwork to formally adopt you."

When the door opened Vanilla entered the room and left Speedy speechless so she said the first word "see Julia told you I'm here to help, you look like you could thrive in a better environment, I've registered for you to live me and my daughter Cream." Before he could say anything he was brought into a big hug, he smelled the sweet scent of her perfume it was how he imagined being hugged by his mother would feel like.

**After school**

The first thing Speedy noticed in his new house was how it was already clean and didn't smell like a brewery, Vanilla pointed to the door down on his right "that will be your room dearie" after an hour of settling in and placing his little possessions in the right place he was greeted by a friendly younger rabbit around his age and her little blue Chao "hi I'm Cream and this is my Chao cheese I was wondering if you wanted to come outside?" Speedy nodded and decided to play with his new sister "be careful with that arm" shouted Vanilla from the kitchen both Cream and Speedy shouted back "yes, mom", it warmed her heart that Speedy called her mom. While outside Speedy saw a well known blue blur approach him and Cream Speedy couldn't believe it his hero was coming up to them " hey Cream, is this your new brother? "

"He's Mr Sonic he just moved in" Sonic then moved to Speedy and spoke "do you have a name little guy?" Finding his words he said "they call me Speedy, I want to be like you when I grow up Mr Sonic" with a smile the older hedgehog replied "well, that's flattering and from the looks of it you may be on the right path just remember no matter who pushes you down there will be people to pick you back up always keep your friends close" and like that Sonic said he would see them later and Vanilla called the kids in for dinner and as he came inside a he felt a warm feeling well up deep inside him he finally had a loving parent and sibling now he gets to know his personal hero he finally is loved.

**To be continued...**

**End of chapter 2**

**I'll take comments on how to make the story better and I'll post new chapters in the future I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speedy's story**

**Raymoney back with chapters 3, 4 and 5 of Speedy's story remember I take suggestions on my stories just leave me a suggestion if you want to see something.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog**

Its been one month since Vanilla adopted Speedy from that hellhole known as the Jackson house in that Speedy has been more energetic, he started eating well a was a healthy weight, his scrapes and bruises healed up nicely, and his arm was out of the sling. He made good friends with the freedom fighters like his sister and even started to go on missions with them however he did have some difficulty forgetting about the past Vanilla would always take him to the therapists office every week kinda like a session to blow off steam and stress about his past.

Little did he know Speedy was about to meet a friendly face again, one he hasn't seen in a very long time.

Vanilla was in the kitchen cleaning dishes from breakfast whole Speedy and Cream were drawing in the other room until a knock is hard at the door there was a man who looked liked an older version of Speedy.

He asked Vanilla"hello, I'm looking for Satoshi Jackson, does he live here? "

"Yes, may I ask who it concerns?"

With an excited look on his face Speedy looked at the man he exclaimed "Uncle Hiro!"

"Speedy! I missed you I heard your parents lost custody of you, thank God!"

With an unease Vanilla found her voice "you seem legit but, why are you here?"

Hiro pulls out a legal document from his coat and hands it to her"I'm her because my... Character of a sister has decided she won't give up her punching bag without fight "

The quills on Speedy's neck stood up and Vanilla was sitting there just shocked at what she was hearing.

"Well there's no way she'll get him back ever since he started school, living with those parents if you call them that ,that boy was in my office rail thin, bruised and bloodied,I have reports and accounts from our school nurse I'll find a way to get the money to get a good law-"

"Actually I think I can help you out with that."

Looking at Speedy with confusion Vanilla asked "what's he talking about?"

Speedy answered backed "uncle's a lawyer."

"Yep, Hiro Tanaka's the name and family court is my game."

"But I could never afford you."

"Hey Vanilla, your raising my nephew its Pro Bono for family."

Relieved Vanilla had one more question for the older hedgehog "but if you work free for family why are you going against your sister?"

Showing a scar on his right arm "let's just say Speedy wasn't the first to feel Motoko's wrath."

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

The Knothole Courthouse was silent until you enter a room and hear the screaming of what some in Speedy's old neighborhood would describe as a Harpy.

"You fucking traitor! How dare you go against me your own sister?!"shouted Motoko

"How dare you treat your son like a common door mat?!" Retorted Hiro

Speedy was sitting in the room next to Vanilla holding her hand as if for protection against the monster sitting across from him giving him the evil eye.

Pointing at Vanilla she goes off again "that bitch is fucking lying! She's probably in it for the money!"

"Oh I guess accounts from the school nurse and multiple teachers are lying too?"

"Why you look li-"

Just then a gavel bang was heard and the judge had his say "alright that's enough shouting, we'll break for a ten minute recess then we reconvene"

Vanilla still holding on to Speedy asked "sweetie I'm gonna get something to drink, will you be OK by yourself?" Speedy nodded "alright, I'll be right back" as the room was empty Speedy rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes for a quick rest.

After five minutes of rest something jolted Speedy awake, it was a hand on his shoulder but the grip kept getting tighter and tighter like a vice grip was on his shoulder as he was forced to look at his egg donor in the face if looks could kill she would've killed him right then and there.

"You little shit, when I get my hands back on you you will never snitch on me again and that rabbit whore will never-"

"I'll never what?"

The judge, Vanilla and Hiro stood in the doorway with both shock and anger after seeing the trio Motoko immediately let go of Speedy, the grip she had on him left a bruise on his shoulder and left him trembling.

**After 2 hours of legal action**

The judge finally came up with a verdict

"Mrs Tanaka, if this were a criminal Court case I would throw you in jail for life but, since this is family court I forbid you to have any further contact with Satoshi Jackson and award guardianship to Ms. Rabbit."

Finally Speedy can put his past behind he smiled as he left the Courtroom with Vanilla holding her hand.

**End of chapter 4**

**Chapter 5**

After the debacle in the Courthouse Speedy deserved a weekend to himself he spent his time sitting under the tree in the yard alone with holding an ice pack on his shoulder which was still tender, Speedy then saw his favorite blue blur come at him.

"Hey, Speedy how's it going?"

"OK I guess."

"How's Vanilla doing?"

"Good."

"I heard about the other day you want to talk about it hedgehog to hedgehog?"

"I thought that woman couldn't hurt me anymore" he started as he winced at the soreness he was feeling.

"From what I heard Vanilla came in the nick of time."

"Yeah mommy always knows how to protect sister and me" Speedy said with a big smile.

Speedy asked his hero a question "Mr Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"How can I be strong like you?"

"Well what drives me to be who I am is the fact that I have friends and family that count on me. From the looks of it you have your mother and sister who can drive you, you've already helped the fighters on numerous missions, and just guessing but I think there's a good reason they call you Speedy." Patting the young hedgehogs head "you'll make a great young man one."

"I promise, Mr. Sonic to do great."

"Awesome, I gotta go but see you soon."

Just then Speedy heard Vanilla call him in for lunch with a smile he got up and back into the house thinking "one day."

**To be continued...**

**Will for now that's it but more chapters are on the way soon, again input on this and my other stories is encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Speedy's story**

**Hey it's Raymoney with another installment of Speedy's story, and I want to apologize about the typos and punctuation mistakes I promise I'll make sure to keep the mistakes at a minimum from here on out. That being said let's get this stories started.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sonic the hedgehog

**Flashback I**

A three year old Speedy hides in the basement, away from the psycho rage of his mother after her stint in the hospital, he trembles in his little hideout, blood from a gash on his forehead is stinging his left eye. Just then, he hears his worst nightmare his mother has found him. She opens the door huffing and puffing with a sadistic smile on her face.

"I'm back, you lazy asshole."

"C-can I see the baby?"

She punches him hard across the face, causing him to bite the inside of his mouth

"Now why would I let my greatest mistake come in contact with my special little man?"

She starts up again

"Let me get this straight, you were a mistake I dream of the day you leave this house forever!"

Blood starts to trickle down from the corner of his mouth, causing Speedy to tear up.

With the same sick smile, Motoko takes the cigarette out of her mouth and starts to put out the lit end on his arm.

"Awww, poor baby looks like you have a boo-boo here let me help you with that!"

She balls her hands into fists and starts to wail on him,until the cries of his new brother are heard. Then the woman changes from merciless abuser to caring mother.

"Coming Freddie, you got lucky twerp." She kicks him in the stomach before she leaves.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed a female panther wearing a tan business suit and a pair of invisible framed glasses writing down information on a clipboard.

The woman's desk had a name plate that said Dr. Jessica, child psychologist. They both sat in a small office where Speedy was laying on a chaise lounge, while Dr. Jessica was sitting in her office chair, the office was quiet except for the hedgehog and panther talking to each other, you could even hear the tick-tock from the good doctors wall clock.

"Was it like that a lot with the Jackson's, Speedy?"

"She would always yell and hurt me but, not my siblings."

"Has she ever hugged you or tell you I love you?"

Speedy shakes his head no.

"She would always say I was a mistake."

"And your siblings? Where they considered mistakes?"

"No, my said that they were her angels and never to touch them."

She scribbled more information on her clipboard.

"And how did your siblings, how did they feel about you?"

"Well, my sisters Miki and MJ would also hurt me but, one time I snuck into Freddie's room one time and he didn't hurt me."

Before the doctor could retort an alarm was heard from her cellphone that laid on her desk.

"Well, Speedy it looks like we're out of time for this session, have a good week and don't sweat the small stuff too much."

"OK Dr. Jessica see you next week."

**Back at the Rabbit residence**

Vanilla, Cream and Speedy are at the dinner table enjoying a nice meal, Vanilla chimes in

"So, Speedy how was the session with Dr. Jessica?"

"It was OK."

"Well, she says you're making great progress, are those memories of your mother still bothering you?"

"Sometimes."

Cream decided to chime in.

"Mother, Speedy and I are finished may we play outside?"

"OK but don't go to far."

As the two children left the house the rabbit cleared the table, while she was washing dishes she took a good look at the kids playing in the yard, she let out a sigh almost as if she was reminiscing about something. After she finished cleaning the last plate she went into the den and pulled out a photo album and turned to a specific page, the photo on the page featured a younger looking Vanilla and a hedgehog who has the same blue eyes as Speedy, the caption on the photo read:

**Vanilla+Ken forever**

Tears started to roll down her Cheeks.

"I hope you come to your senses soon Ken, for your son."

**End of chapter 6**

**Flashback II**

A young nineteen year old Vanilla is bawling her eyes out kneeling on the floor, she is comforted by a hedgehog stroking her on the shoulder.

"It's OK Vanilla."

"No it's not Ken! I'm your fiancee and you cheated on me with that woman!"

"Look Motoko is a nice woman one you get to know her."

"Just get out! The weddings off!"

As he leaves he utters:

"I hope one day we can look past thus and stay friends."

He closes the door, leaving Vanilla on the floor a crumpled mess.

**Chapter 7**

Vanilla was busy in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for her blended family until she hears a knock at the door, she opens it not believing the sight in front of her. It was her ex-fiancee Ken Jackson only something was different about him, he looked clean cut and didn't reek of booze like he had since his marriage.

"Ken?"

"Hey Vanilla, can I come in?"

"I guess."

He say down in a chair at the dining room table.

"Can I offer you something Ken coffee, tea?"

"Coffee sounds good."

"I'm not gonna let you make it an Irish coffee, you know that right?"

"Relax, that was the old me. Speedy's absence was the wake up call I needed to put down the bottle."

"Oh OK, how's Motoko?"

"I wouldn't know we divorced, a couple of months ago."

"Oh, pardon me if I'm being rude, but why were you here?"

" Well since the divorce Motoko took my kids, the house, she cost me my job and took all my money, I'm broke."

"Well, as long you're sober you can stay in the basement."

"A place to stay is only half the reason I came here. Vanilla nine years ago I made terrible mistake taking your feelings for granted, I know it may take a while but I want to try us again."

"You really hurt me, Ken."

"I know a second chance is all I ask for."

"Well, I guess if your willing to put in the work I'll give you a second chance however, you're on thin ice."

"OK, I understand Vanilla."

Vanilla looks at the time on her watch.

"Well, Cream and Speedy should be waking up right about now for breakfast."

As Vanilla finally has the table set Cream and Sorry come in, as both kids sit down at the table ready for breakfast Vanilla looked at Speedy ready to give both him and Cream the news.

"Speedy, Cream, I have to tell you two something important."

Then Ken Jackson enters back into the room after getting settled in the basement. Speedy immediately notices the new clean figure of what is now his father.

"Daddy?"

Ken then places a hand on Speedy's head and ruffles the spikes on the top of his head.

"Hey Speedster, you're looking great."

Speedy couldn't help but smile, it seemed like eternity since his father used his old pet name for Speedy. Vanilla reenters the room with a red mug and hands it to Ken.

"Here's your coffee, Ken."

"Thanks, Vanilla."

He takes the mug and sits down at the table scrod from the two children, Speedy's curiosity got the best of him at this moment.

"What's going on?"

"Speedy, Motoko left me and took your siblings with her."

Ken then takes ahold of Vanilla's hand

"So, I decided to humble myself before the to only woman I ever loved."

Vanilla come in to the conversation.

"And due to his financial situation, I decided to have Ken stay with us. He'll hunker down in the basement for the time being."

Speedy had one question nagging him.

"Will you be nice to us?"

"Speedy, relax I assure you that sad drunk is a thing of the past."

The older hedgehog then pulls a chain with the alcoholics anonymous symbol on it and shows it to Speedy.

"Consider this a promise to you son, I will never let any substance take over my life and ruin the lives of those I love." Ken says while looking at the two kids and rubbing Vanilla's hand.

Cream had her own question for the new house guest.

"What's a financial situation?"

"Basically, Motoko left me jobless, homeless, and broke."

Then and there an idea popped into Vanilla's head.

"Speedy, you see Dr. Jessica today right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ken, maybe you could go with Speedy to his therapy appointment and talk to Dr. Jessica, I mean she's a child psychologist but I think your being there could help Speedy open up."

"That sounds fine with me, is that OK with you Speedy?"

"Yes, sir."

After the conversation Vanilla had one last add-on for everyone.

"OK everyone, let's finish our breakfast and get ready to start the day."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment, like always if you have an idea for something you want to see in this story leave it in a review or a private message.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Speedy's story**

**Hey it's Raymoney, time for another installment Speedy's story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog

**Flashback III**

Ken lays on a hospital bed, a doctor comes in as Ken wakes up from what seems like a prolonged sleep.

"Mr. Jackson, can you hear me?"

"Ugh, what happened where am I?"

"Mr. Jackson you're in the hospital, you drank yourself into a coma."

"Where's my family?"

"Mr. Jackson, your wife divorced you and took your kids with her while you were unconscious."

"Oh god! I lost everything, my family, my job, and my house!"

**2 weeks later**

An older, brown, female hedgehog walks into Ken's hospital room clutching a bouquet.

"Hey son."

"Hey mom."

She places the bouquet in a vase full of water, she then sits on a chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I still remember everything from yesterday, my head's not splitting, so in a way I should feel great but why do I feel like crap?"

"Maybe, because the ones you love aren't here to look after you. Do you have anyone you miss dearly?"

"There's Speedy and Vanilla but, I'm sure neither one would want to see me."

She grabs ahold of Ken's hand.

"You'll think of something son, remember without hope we have nothing."

She leaves the hospital room, giving her one reassuring glance before she goes for good. As Ken is in his bed feeling depressed a nurse comes in, a pink cat in a crisp white uniform, the necklace around her neck has the AA symbol. She looks at Ken and starts to talk to him.

"I heard you with your mother from across the hall, sir you may not want to hear this but you've hit rock bottom."

She places her hand on her necklace

"I know because I was in your position, my dependence on alcohol overtook my desire to be a mother to my daughter Marianne, I can barely remember my life before I was sober, hell you're a stones throw away from where I was admitted for my overdose."

Ken breaks down in tears knowing every word this woman is saying is true.

"You're right, but what can I do my wife took all my money and the two individuals I love probably never want to see me again I became a violent asshole when I drank."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you seem like a good man it must've been that substance that turned you bad, but for the mean time her some reading material."

She places a pamphlet on the nightstand by his bed titled **The 12 Steps of Sobriety, **as the woman leaves Ken thanks her for helping him.

"Hey, thanks what's your name anyway?"

"Haley."

**End of flashback**

**Chapter 8**

Ken and Speedy entered into Dr. Jessica's office, like always the doctor had a smile on her face and greeted her young client.

"Hello, little Speedy!"

"Hello, Dr. Jessica."

She then takes good look at Ken and asks:

"Who are you good sir?"

Ken extends his hand to Dr. Jessica

"Ken Jackson, I'm Speedy's father Vanilla thought it would be a good idea for Speedy to open up."

"Well if you think it'll work we can give it a try, come on in you can sit next to Speedy."

Both Speedy and Ken took a seat on the sofa Speedy lay down on when it was just the two of them, Dr. Jessica then started to talk to Ken.

"Before we start this session, I do want to warn you that I do know of your demons and hopefully the two of you are comfortable to share."

With a half smile Ken shrugs and says.

"Honestly, the way I was back then Speedy could say a UFO came into our and took him to another planet for a day, and all I can do is nod my head and say maybe."

"Well nothing like was said Mr. Jackson, now let's get started Speedy last session you were talking about your life after Freddie was born."

"Yes ma'am."

Ken's face started to frown a little

"Is everything OK Mr. Jackson?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm just thinking."

Speedy was continuing

"Well, I remember my mother made me serve the family and do the chores if I failed to do them she would bully me and hit me. She didn't want me around Miki, MJ, or Freddie when I wasn't working. She told Me to sleep in the cupboard because I didn't deserve a room."

Ken couldn't help but remember what Motoko was like when Freddie was born, how did he miss what kind of woman she really was? Maybe in a way this was the universe telling him not to screw up with Vanilla like he did nine years ago.

After an hour and a half the doctors cell phone alarm went off again signaling the session ended however, Dr. Jessica had something to talk to Ken about.

"Speedy dear, could wait in the hall for a couple minutes I need to talk to your father."

"Yes ma'am."

Ken looked confused

"Is there an issue?"

"In a way yes, I've been seeing Speedy for the last five months and there's one thing I can't pinpoint."

"What's that?"

"Why does Motoko seem to hate Speedy, I've never seemed to figure out her animosity towards him."

"Basically, it's because Speedy is my son."

"Well of course don't you have four children?"

"I mean he's my biological son."

"Wait, what?"

"Motoko cheated on me with another man, yes Miki, MJ and Freddie have the same father but it's not me, granted she'll never admit to it if you ask her, she's made it quite clear she's disgusted by my touch and by Speedy due to my DNA. Hell those kids don't even have my last name and I have a feeling she's let them know I'm not their father."

"How did Speedy come to be?"

"Well, Motoko and I were at a retirement party for an associate and next thing you know we were both drunk on champagne, after she found out she was pregnant with Speedy she basically swore to never drink again."

"Oh god! Does Speedy know about his siblings?"

"No, as much of an asshat I can become while inebriated I could never bring myself to tell Speedy I love him too much."

"Well, thanks for telling me about this I think I've eaten up enough of your time. Oh, and one more thing I want you to be at sessions with Speedy, he's Seemed to really open up with you around."

"Sure thing."

As Ken left the office Dr. Jessica patted Speedy on head.

"You were very open to me today Speedy, I hope this is a permanent thing. Anyways, I hope you have a good week."

"You too Dr. Jessica."

As Speedy and Ken left the building, Ken decided to take his son to an to an old park

"Where are we dad?"

"Sorry about the secrecy Speedster, I thought I should probably take to were my mother used to take me after her therapist sessions I believe I was about your age."

"Grandma needed help?"

"Yeah, she was depressed after her parents died, after her sessions we'd come to this park, sit on one of these benches and just talk to each other, she just needed a place to vent with her child, I hope you and I can share that same bond I did with my mother."

Speedy smiled at the concept of him and his father actually being together. Both sat sat for a good two minutes before a blue blur came speeding in their direction, it was Sonic coming in to see his hedgehog friend.

"Hey Speedy, how's going today?"

"Good Mr. Sonic."

Sonic looked up at Ken with a curious expression and turns his attention back to Speedy.

"Hey Speeds, who's the new guy?"

Ken approaches the blue hedgehog, and extends his hand to him.

"Hi I'm Ken Jackson, I'm Speedy's father."

Sonic shakes hands with Ken.

"Oh right, you're staying at Vanilla's house. Well, pleased to meet I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"You don't have to tell me, you're my sons hero, he wants to be a freedom fighter like you someday."

"Well, he's certainly on the right track, he and Cream have been coming on missions with us."

Sonic started to laugh while recollecting a story.

"Oh, Speedy has to tell you about the time he bit Eggman."

Just then Ken looked at his watch.

"Oh we probably better get going, don't want to keep Vanilla waiting."

"Alright, you have a good day Speedy and it was nice meeting you Ken, stay sober."

"Believe me I plan on it."

As Ken and Speedy were walking back home, Speedy had a question.

"Dad, how did you know Mr. Sonic was my hero."

"Well, how do you think you got the nickname Speedy? Heck, I remember one time when you were two years old you ran around the house imitating Sonic, your grandma and I had a good laugh out of it."

**End of chapter 8**

**Chapter 9**

Back at the Rabbit residents, it was a pretty dull afternoon Vanilla was watching soap operas in the den, Ken was looking at want ads in the kitchen and Cream was outside in the garden picking flowers with Speedy helping her. All was calm outside until, a female nine year old hedgehog with black fur grasping a manilla folder in her hand approached the pair in the garden, she looked at the rabbit and the hedgehog with malice in her eyes, Speedy tensed up at the sight of her but for the first time did not have any fear.

"Miki, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up,twerp!"

The hedgehog approaches Cream and kicks over the basket of flowers, stomping them to the ground this caused the rabbit to break down crying.

"Cry me a river baby."

Speedy clenched his hands into fists standing in front of Cream, ready to shield her from the older hedgehog.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!"

"Stay out of this! You're the reason for all of this you little wimp!"

Speedy didn't move from the spot he was standing ready to stand up for Cream at a moments notice.

"I'm not scared of you guys anymore now, again leave my sister alone!"

"Oh, OK then let's see how tough you are now Speedy!"

With a devilish smile, Miki pushes Speedy into the garden causing a few scrapes on him.

Inside the house the confrontation outside didn't go unnoticed, the shouting stole Vanilla's attention away from her program.

"Do you hear that Ken?"

"You mean the shouting and crying?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, let's take a look at-oh god!"

"What's going out there Ken?"

"It's Miki, she's assaulting Cream and Speedy."

Vanilla and Ken rush out of the house to check on the kids. Ken was furious at the female hedgehog.

"Miki! Leave these kids alone!"

"This is none of your business!"

"When you assault two first graders and, one of those first graders is my flesh and blood I make it my business, now what are you doing here?!"

"My mom told me to bring this to you."

The young girl angrily throws the manilla folder at Ken.

"Well good you delivered it, now get off this property before I call the police."

"Whatever."

As Miki leaves, Vanilla who is visibly upset starts to talk to Ken.

"What a little brat."

"Takes after her mother, come on let's see if the kids are alright."

Vanilla examined Cream for any injuries.

"Sweetheart, are you OK any bruises or scratches?"

"I'm OK mother, Speedy protected me from that bully."

Ken was helping Speedy back up on his feet.

"OK Speedster one, two, three and there we go up and at 'em, so what's the damage?"

"Just a few scratches, nothing serious."

Ken examined his son noticing a scratch on his head and one on his left arm but, other than that Speedy had mostly grass stains due to him falling in the garden.

"Nothing to bad just need a couple of Band-Aids, and to wash off the grass stains but you should be good."

Before Speedy went back into the house to cleaned up he felt his father's hand on his.

"Hey champ, great job you were the real hero today."

After Speedy had the scratches on his head and arm cleaned and covered up, the rest of the day was dull. However during the Ken was sitting in the kitchen with the folder that was delivered. Just then Vanilla came up behind him almost startling him in the quiet room.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, how're the kids doing?"

"Sleeping soundly."

"Vanilla, I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"For helping Speedy gain confidence. I mean five months ago he would've broken under the pressure but now look at him, today he was the protector not the victim."

"Oh, I know Cream is calling him her knight."

"Now I wish he had a better past."

"He's a good kid and luckily his father is finally getting better."

Abruptly Vanilla planted her lips on Ken's and stayed there for a good minute, after moving back Vanilla said to Ken.

"Now go to bed, you worry too much."

As they both leave the room Ken turned off the kitchen light leaving the folder unopened on the table.

**To be continued...**

**Well that's it for this installment of Speedy's story, like always if you have ant suggestions leave a comment, PM, or if your reading this from one of the Facebook fanfiction groups I'm in leave a comment I'm anxious to hear from you again nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Speed's story**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with another installment in the life of Speedy to be more specific the fifth installment of Speedy's story I can't believe it, and I know I'm a little late in this installment. I apologize it's just that my college started its summer quarter and medical coding can be a cruel mistress and I still need to figure out root operations. So without further ado here's Speedy's story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog

**Chapter 11**

It has been two months since the incident with Miki, Speedy has been living with Vanilla for five months, three months for Ken. The reappearance of Ken in Speedy's life has caused Speedy to break out of the shell that Motoko spent five years building around him, Speedy had progressed to the point that he didn't need therapy anymore he was doing well with others on his own. Speedy was even positive influence on Ken's new life, Ken has been four months sober and counting, he found out from his sister that his mother's old bakery in Knothole is for sale, he got a loan from the bank and bought it now he is the owner and one of the bakers continuing his mother's legacy, he made enough money that he and Speedy could move out but there was a reason why Ken didn't want to leave. Ken and Vanilla were back together they felt like college kids again she even allowed Ken to move out of the basement and into the master bedroom with her. Much as Vanilla did with Speedy, Ken took Cream under his wing treating the young rabbit as his own flesh and blood. In a way Speedy and Ken had to lose everything in order to gain the life they have now.

Ken was in the kitchen making some omelettes and baking some muffins for the family's breakfast then Vanilla snuck up behind him.

"Morning, handsome."

"Morning, beautiful. Here's some tea if you're thirsty."

"Thanks, love."

The rabbit takes cup of tea.

"You didn't have to make breakfast."

"Come on, I love to do it, for those I love."

"You know I've been thinking, Speedy has been living here for five months, maybe we all should do something as a family to celebrate."

"Yeah that's a good idea, if my memory is correct isn't there a pier around here we can visit?"

"Yeah, we could visit there and hang out there for the day."

A couple hours had passed and then the two young children woke up.

"Morning,Cream."

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Speedster."

"Good morning, dad."

Ken places the family's breakfasts on the table.

"OK we got four omelettes, four muffins and two glasses fresh squeezed of orange juice for the little ones."

As the family was all gathered around the dining room table eating breakfast, then suddenly Ken had something to say.

"Hey, Vanilla and I have an announcement, we've figured that since it's been five months since Vanilla took Speedy in we should spend the day at the pier to celebrate."

Ken looked at Speedy with curiosity.

"That sound good Speedy?"

"Yeah, that sounds great dad."

Vanilla was overcome with excitement.

"Then, it's settled! Let's finish our breakfast and hit the road!"

After breakfast was done the family got cleaned up and dressed and made it to the pier in less than ten minutes.

The family had a good time at the pier they played games, had a nice picnic at the tables nearby and watched the waves at the docks.

As the family kept walking they caught the attention of a female wolf, the wolf was an artist drawing visitors on the pier. She catches the attention of the blended family.

"Oh, hey you four. I can draw your lovely family for ten dollars."

Ken jumped at the opportunity, remembering that there wasn't a picture of Speedy in the old house.

"Ten bucks for the four us? You got a deal Missy!"

"Excellent, I have a place for you guys to pose right in front of the easel. OK can I get the boy on father's lap and the girl on the mother's lap?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The four sat next to each other with Speedy on Ken's lap and Cream on Vanilla's lap, the artist took less than twenty minutes.

"And it's done, be honest what do you guys think?"

Vanilla and Ken loved the way the picture turned out.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What do you think Ken?"

"I love it, worth every penny now we need to find a frame to put it in."

"I saw one in the local antique that would be perfect for this."

Ken took the money from his wallet and handed it to the artist.

"Here you go miss, you earned it."

The family went back to the house with a new frame for the picture, after setting the picture in the frame they hung it up in the living room. Speedy was amazed he couldn't believe it, a real family portrait he looked back up at his father.

"Are we a complete family now?"

"You bet Speedster."

Both father and son smiled realizing they're a permanent fixture in this family.

**End of chapter 11**

**Chapter 12**

For the last four weeks Vanilla wasn't feeling well and Ken started to notice, one morning he woke up and he couldn't help but notice that Vanilla was in the bathroom and it sounded like she was throwing up.

Ken knocked on the bathroom door trying to counsel Vanilla.

"Are you OK Vanilla?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little queasy."

"You've been sick for four weeks now do you need me to make a doctors appointment?"

"I already made one."

"Alright, I'll just make breakfast for the kids."

"She thing sweetie."

In the kitchen, Ken couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"It can't be... is she?... will I have another?"

The hedgehog was snapped out of his trance by his son.

"Dad, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Speedy."

Cream chimed in.

"Is mother going to be OK?"

"Don't worry little Cream, I've known your mother for a long time she's a gentle soul but she's a fierce fighter too."

Vanilla then comes out, walking out of the house.

"OK, I'm on my way to the doctor's, have a good day everyone."

"Stay safe, Vanilla."

Ken looked at the kids trying to keep everyone's mind elsewhere for the time being

"Hey, you kids want to play a board game?"

The kids both said at the same time.

"OK."

**Dr. Bill Lyons office**

Vanilla waits patiently for five minutes, until a male lion in a white lab coat enters the room.

"Hello Ms. Rabbit, I'm Dr. Lyons."

He shakes hands with the rabbit.

"Good morning, doctor."

"So, how long have you had the nausea?"

"About four weeks now."

"Four weeks huh, well I'll run a few tests on you today and see if I can figure out what's wrong with you."

Vanilla had the tests done on her afterwards she waited for a good half an hour for the doctor to come back, anxious for the answer. The doctor reentered the room looking like he had some news to share.

"Well, Ms. Rabbit let me be the first to say congratulations."

"For what?"

"You're eight weeks pregnant, from what I can tell your having twins."

"Wow."

"So, I'm gonna schedule a prenatal appointment for you in a couple of weeks does that sound good?"

"Yes doctor."

"How's the father going to react?"

"I think you just made that man's day doctor."

"Alright, you have a good day Ms. Rabbit."

"Bless you doctor."

Back at the house Ken was busy losing play money to his son.

"Wow, you're quite good at this Speedy, how'd that happen?"

Cream spoke up.

"Mommy's home."

Ken looked at the little rabbit.

"Wow you can tell that right away, Cream?"

Speedy spoke up

"It's like her sixth sense."

Vanilla opens the door greeted by both kids and a kiss by Ken.

Ken asked.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said the reason I've been sick lately is because I'm pregnant."

"That's great! You hear that Speedy and Cream you guys are going to be older siblings!"

Speedy asked Vanilla

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I'm not that far along yet but he told me I'm having twin."

Ken reiterated his excitement.

"I can't believe it, our happy little family is getting two new angels!"

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for another installment of Speedy's story. For the twins I was thinking of going one boy and one girl and if any of you readers have any ideas for names I'd be more than happy to hear. Or if you also have any suggestions you want to see in the story just let me know. Like always nothing inflammatory and I promise not to take so long on the next installment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Speedy's story**

**Hey it's Raymoney, back with another installment of Speedy's story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog

**Interlude**

Motoko enters an abandoned building, she keeps walking until she meets up with a puma, this certain individual was not someone you would want to mess with. He had an eyepatch over his right eye which has a very noticeable scar, a buff frame and a holster on his belt for a firearm, the man speaks.

"You're late, Motoko."

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn, Carson!"

"Do you have the money?"

Motoko hands the puma a thick envelope.

"Fifteen grand, you count it all."

"So who do you want me kill?"

The hedgehog then hands the assassin two pictures.

"What?! You want me to kill Ken and Speedy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I did I touch a nerve telling you to kill your old drinking buddy?"

"Motoko, Ken's one thing he's my friend but you're paying me to kill Speedy,a young child your child, I'm a father myself I don't think I can-"

"Just do it Carson! The stuff I know about you can put you in jail for life, is that what you want? For you to see your son grow up while you're behind bars?"

Conflicted the puma took the money.

"Alright Motoko, I'll do it."

"Good!"

Motoko leaves Carson with his thoughts, looking at the pictures of his former friend and his former friend's son.

"Nothing personally you two, it just good business."

**Chapter 13**

It had been a five months since Vanilla made her announcement to the family her belly was starting to show the twins growing inside of her. Ken was awaken by a moving van outside, the curiosity got the better of him and he got out of bed gently so he wouldn't wake the sleeping mother of his twins he goes to the living room to see the movers, just then Speedy came up behind him, he noticed his young son behind him.

"Good morning, Speedster."

"Hey dad."

"The trucks wake you up too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we shouldn't be rude let's say welcome."

Just as Ken took Speedy outside to welcome the new neighbors, he notices a familiar face,a dark red hedgehog, the hedgehogs appearance automatically angers Ken.

"Motoko! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ken grabs a baseball bat nearby, ready for what could happen next. Just then the female hedgehog sees little Speedy and wraps arms around him as if trying to hug the life out of him.

"Oh hello little Satoshi! I've wanted to do this to you for a long time!"

Speedy had to catch his breath.

"Dad, I don't think it's her."

"I think you have a point, Motoko's made the point clear she'd rather hug a cactus than hug you."

The female hedgehog puts down Speedy and walks to Ken.

"Oh Ken, all these years and you still mistake me for my devil twin sister, speaking of which I heard you divorced Motoko and you're now dating someone else so who's the lucky lady."

"Vanilla."

"Oh how great you two got back together."

"Yeah, she's even pregnant."

"How wonderful!"

Speedy then taps on the female hedgehogs arm.

"Miss, who are you."

"Oh Satoshi, it's me your aunt Mimi. Your mother kept me separated from you since you were born so I understand if you don't recognize me,I actually have something for you."

The woman then reaches into a small box retrieving a gold ring and places it in his hand.

"This ring has been in our family for generations, my parents passed it to me and now I want to pass it on to you Satoshi, never forget we are all here to do something important in this world."

Just then, Ken decided to ask his ex sister-in-law.

"You know Mimi, I have to take Vanilla to her Lamaze class. How would you like to babysit Cream and Satoshi?"

"That sounds great! There's a park around here right?"

"Yeah, stop by at around eight. I'll just let Vanilla and Cream know, oh and one more thing my son really doesn't go by Satoshi."

"Oh, what does he go by."

"Speedy."

"That's a nice nickname."

After breakfast and the two parents left, Mimi took the two kids to the park and sat on the bench.

"OK, you two have fun and be careful."

Cream and Speedy were playing on playground, just hanging out as brother and sister, while playing with each other they started talking after finding a nice place in a tree.

"Hey Speedy."

"Yeah?"

"How does that woman know you?"

"She's my aunt Mimi, I actually just met her today."

"Oh, she looks like Miss Motoko only she's nice."

"She told me, Miss Motoko kept her away from me ever since I was born but she said she has wanted to meet me since I was born."

"Oh."

Cream then preceded to ask Speedy another question.

"Hey, Speedy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to be an older sibling?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Why's that?"

"Well, when my little brother Freddie I wasn't allowed to have contact with him or my older siblings,I didn't know how to be a sibling at all."

"I guess, you'll make a good great brother."

"And, you'll make a great big sister."

Speedy still had the ring with him it was shining in his hand.

"Speedy, what's that?"

"Oh, aunt Mimi gave it to me. She said it was in my family for generations."

"Oh, that's nice."

Speedy then preceded to extend his pinkie Cream's direction

"Hey Cream?"

"Yes?"

"Siblings, always?"

The young rabbit then extended her pinkie and interlocked hers with his.

"Always."

After a couple of hours at the park, the two kids returned to their parents. Little did they know what was next to come that night.

The family of four was eating on the outside due to the warm night, until a puma approached the family, Ken noticed and recognized the puma right away.

"Carson, what are you doing here?"

"Ken buddy, I know we go back a ways and I deeply apologize."

"For what?"

Carson then pulls out his firearm and a gunshot is heard, Ken falls to the ground clutching his leg.

"For that."

Carson then points his firearm at Speedy shooting him at the side, luckily both hedgehogs were still alive. Out of instinct Speedy grabbed the ring his aunt have him in the morning and held it in his hand, the ring was glowing more intense in Speedy's hand it was also changing Speedy, his spikes, red fur, and blue eyes started to glow intensely as Speedy ran in front of Ken ready to block the bullets.

"Speedster, what are you doing?"

The puma then preceded to shoot Speedy multiple times but to no avail, the bullets ricocheted off the young hedgehog until the gun was empty, this gave Ken enough time to prop himself up. The puma was ready to strike down the still glowing hedgehog just as Ken regained his balance.

"Hey, Carson!"

And with one mighty swing Ken breaks the nose of his former friend and would be assassin.

"I'm only asking you this question once. Who sent you?!"

"It was Motoko."

"I should've known."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"What the hell do you think? I'm calling the police!"

"Please don't, I can't bear to be absent in my sons life."

"You should've thought of that, before you shot my son!"

As the police arrived to arrest Carson, the family was taken the hospital to have their wounds examined Ken needed a blood transfusion and was on crutches for a couple of months and Speedy needed stitches to his side but nothing else. As Speedy calmed down his fur and eyes went back to their normal hues he was physically drained from the ordeal, Vanilla then entered the room with Ken and Cream.

"Hey Speedy, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"How did you know that you could do that with a ring."

"I didn't, I just didn't want the bad man hurting you, daddy, Cream, or the twins."

"Oh, well I'm sure the twins appreciate that, here feel."

Vanilla they places Speedy's hand on her swollen abdomen so he could feel the kicks from the soon to be lives forming inside her. Speedy goes on to remember what his hero Sonic told him all those months ago.

_"What drives me to be who I am is the fact that I have friends and family who count me."_

"Friends and family who count on me."

Just then, a pink female cat with a nametag that read Haley enters the room while holding a clipboard.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're OK nurse."

Haley then looks at the young hedgehog

"OK, Speedy you look like you're free to go and it was nice meeting you finally, your father is always bragging about you at our AA meetings."

"Nice to meet you too miss."

As the family left, Haley was helping Ken out of his seat and on to his crutches, she had a little conversation with him.

"Wow, you were right."

"About what?"

"About that Vanilla gal, being the one you should fight for."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

**End of chapter 13**

**Chapter 14**

Four months has passed since the shooting and since then Ken's knee healed and he found the perfect engagement ring to propose to Vanilla with, he woke up early, prepared breakfast and knocked on the bedroom door to see if she was ready.

"Hey, Vanilla are you awake because I have something to ask you."

"Um, can it wait Ken?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, but my water broke, I'm having the babies."

"Oh, OK let's not panic I'll get the kids and we can barrow Mimi's car."

The family made it to the hospital in time and met up with members of each others extended family. After six hours Cream was asleep with her grandmother and Speedy was drawing interest in a track and field event on TV in the hospital waiting room, his grandmother looked at him.

"Do you like that, Speedy?"

"Yeah it looks interesting."

"You know Speedy, I took track when I was younger and so did your father, maybe when your older you could keep the tradition alive."

After two more hours, an ecstatic Ken walks out gaining everyone's attention with his announcement.

"The twins are here! A male rabbit and a female hedgehog, would everyone like to see?"

Ken's mother then stated.

"I think you should let the kids see first, they're the siblings after all."

The two young children enter the hospital room, to see Vanilla holding two bundles one in a pink blanket and one in a blue blanket.

"I'd like to introduce you two to Ken Jr and little Shady."

Ken Jr was the same shade of brown as Ken and Shady was the same color scheme as Vanilla and Cream. Ken takes Shady in his arms and shows Speedy, the infant hedgehog opens her brown eyes and with one of her small hands she grabs Speedy's nose giggling, Ken smiles.

"I think you have a new friend there Speedy."

Then, family came filling in one by one seeing the new additions to the loving family, Ken then had a new announcement.

"I'm glad everyone's here, because I have an announcement."

He then looks at Vanilla.

"Vanilla you taking me back had made me the happiest man on the planet and I have something very important I want to ask you."

Ken then gets down on one knee and pulls out an engagement ring.

"Vanilla, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes Ken I will."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment, I'd like to thank reader Nick the hedgehog for providing the twins names. I'd also like to inform you guys that since the new NFL season is coming my updates may be a little slower but I will continue with this and my other stories you just probably won't see updates when my teams are playing. Like always I take suggestions, nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Speedy's story**

**Hey it's Raymoney, and yes faithful readers it's time to look into the chronicles of Speedy's life and the life of his blended family, and fair warning the time lapses will start to become years instead of months as it has been so far so be prepared, and without further ado let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks after Vanilla gave birth to Ken Jr. and Shady, she was cleared to go back to her house with her twins, for the next few weeks she and Ken were busy planning their upcoming wedding making Speedy the ring bearer and Cream the flower girl. The upcoming plans left Speedy and Cream in the care of Speedy's aunt on occasions. One day when Speedy was alone with Mimi he started to have a heart to heart with her.

"Um, aunt Mimi?"

"What's on your mind Speedy?"

"I wanted to thank you for this."

Speedy held out the ring in his hand.

"Oh, yeah I saw what happened a few weeks ago, can't believe my stupid sister would do something like that!"

"But at least the ring saved our lives."

"What are you talking about, Speedy?"

"Doesn't the ring have powers, isn't that why that bad man didn't kill me?"

"Speedy, the ring doesn't have powers, you do."

"What?"

"Yeah, you see the ring is special but it's not because it has powers, it amplifies its users powers, kind of like how a bullhorn amplifies a users voice, the user is the one who is still talking but the bullhorn makes the voice stronger."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes Speedy, you have powers!"

Speedy was excited at this revelation.

"How'd you know I did?"

"Well I used basic elimination, having powers runs in our family and neither me, Hiro or god forbid Motoko have any powers. So I figured her kids would have powers, Miki and our MJ don't have any powers and I knew there was a reason your mother kept me away from you and there was a reason why she kept your self-esteem down."

"My self-esteem?"

"Yeah, in our family having faith in yourself is what keeps our powers active, so in a way moving in with Vanilla was the best thing for you not just emotionally but physically."

"Thanks, for telling me that aunt Mimi."

"Anytime, kiddo."

After the day ended Speedy went back to the house with the new information in his mind to find Vanilla in the den quietly reading a novel after putting the twins to sleep for a nap, Speedy went in to talk to her.

"Um, mom?"

Vanilla brought her attention from her novel.

"Everything alright, Speedy?"

Speedy then walks up to her and gives her a hug, feeling grateful for the times he enjoyed as being part of Vanilla's family.

"Thanks for adopting me and I'm glad your marrying dad."

Vanilla smiled back at Speedy and returned the hug to Speedy.

"No problem Speedy you've been a great son so far, and I'm glad I'm marrying your father too."

After a couple of months of prep it was time for the wedding, Ken the groom was waiting down the aisle with Speedy in a tuxedo of his own carrying a pillow with two rings on it. Here comes the bride starts playing, Cream was walking down the aisle in a pink and blue dress, throwing flower petals down from a basket as she walked down, Vanilla followed in a white dress clutching a bouquet of roses and then stopped when she reached Ken, Ken looked at beauty of his future wife, with a huge smile on his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Vanilla."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ken."

The preacher then walked out ready to ordain the couple.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ms. Vanilla Rabbit and Mr. Ken Jackson in holy matrimony, and now the couple has written their own vows to exchange with each other."

Ken then started saying his vows as he looked right into Vanilla's eyes.

"Vanilla, you and our kids have been the brightest lights in an otherwise dark and dank tunnel, I know I've made my share of mistakes but you adopting my son taking me back has proven to me that everyone is able to change for the better they just need an angel of light to lead the way, I don't deserve you but I will spend the rest of our lives trying to prove myself worthy for you."

Vanilla then spoke to Ken

"Ken, it is true you have made your shares of mistakes in the past but that is history, now nine years later I see a loving caring man, a devoted father and an all around great individual and I know when we're married you'll make a great husband and an even better role model for our children."

The preacher started talking again.

"If anyone had any reasons why these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence and the preacher started talking again.

"Ken Jackson, do you take Vanilla Rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse and in sickness and in health forsaking all others so long as both shall live?"

Ken answered.

"I do."

The preacher then asked Vanilla.

"And do you Ms. Rabbit take Ken Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse and in sickness and in health forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The preacher then turned his head to Speedy.

"Ring bearer, do you have the rings?"

With confidence and gusto, Speedy answered

"Yes, sir I have the rings."

The couple took the rings and exchanged them on each others fingers.

The preacher spoke again.

"Then by the power invested in me the Knothole, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Ken Jackson, you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed each other passionately.

After the ceremony, the newly mixed family member where conversing with each other, in fact Speedy and Cream where talking to a couple of cousins when suddenly Vanilla called them over.

"Speedy, Cream, we need you two over here for a minute."

The two children obeyed, when they got there, Vanilla explained.

"Ken and I thought it would be a good idea to include you kids in the wedding photo, so Speedy you can stand by me and Cream you can stand by Ken."

Both parents also had one infant in their arms, while the two older children inured p obeyed their mother.

The photographer, then spoke up.

"OK everyone closer, closer, perfect, now smiles."

The four put on smile on their faces and the photographer snapped the photo.

"Perfect, thank you for cooperating."

After a couple hours it was time to go back homes, but not before Vanilla threw the bouquet , it was caught by no other than Amy Rose, Speedy heard her shooting with glee.

"Yes! I caught it, Sonic and I are next!"

Speedy chuckled softly at Amy's revelation in the car but he thought Amy herself was nice girl and his mind was more focused on his newlywed parents, excited for the new unknown changes in his life.

**End of chapter 15**

**Chapter 16**

One whole year has passed now and we drop in on Speedy at the Freedom Fighters headquarters, he looks around and turns to see a giant hammer raised over his head, he ducks and runs around the figure when suddenly he tries to activate his powers, it's a success he's had trouble before but after a year of training he's finally able to call upon his powers barely any effort whatsoever his fur and eyes started to glow again, the hammer was swung up again ready to strike down the young hedgehog only this time he blocked it and he was able to snatch the hammer out of the perpetrators hands, Amy Rose's voice was then heard.

"Good job, Speedy your training is coming along great!"

She had trouble catching her breath for a moment, and takes a seat on the ground.

"OK, let's call it a day, you may not have superspeed but you can run fast enough to exhaust someone and those powers of yours are starting to flourish great."

"Thanks, Miss Amy."

She then pats the space on the ground next to her.

"You wanna sit next to me."

"OK."

Speedy already did know Amy through Cream and Vanilla, however this was the first genuine time out was just him and Amy just talking.

"So, how have things been since the wedding?"

"Good."

"No complaints?"

"No."

"Are you and Cream still getting along as siblings?"

"Yeah, Cream is a great sister."

"Are the twins driving you crazy yet?"

"No, actually I think my sister Shady likes me."

"How so?"

"Well every time she sees me she grabs at my nose or my ears, it bothered me at first but daddy told me that's her way of saying she likes me."

"Wow, you sound like you like being a big brother."

Speedy nodded to her.

"I do, even when I lived with Miss Motoko I wanted to protect Freddie from her."

"That's nice, Ken Jr. and Shady are lucky to have you as an older brother."

"Thanks, Miss Amy."

After twenty minutes of talking Ken came over to the two hedgehogs.

"Hey Amy, how'd my son do today."

"He did good Mr. Jackson, his powers are progressing nicely and so is his control over them."

"Great! Hey Speedy let's go, I've got a surprise for you."

"OK dad, see you tomorrow Miss Amy."

"See you tomorrow, Speedy and Ken give my regards to Vanilla."

"Will do."

Ken and Speedy were walking to the direction of Ken's secret, this left Speedy giddy with excitement.

"Where are we going dad?"

"Well of I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Speedster?"

'I guess not. "

"Don't worry we're almost there little guy."

Speedy and Ken then made it to the familiar park, the first place his father took him to after reentering his life, only there was some noticeable training going. At the gazebo there was a banner over a picnic table where a female parrot and a female cheetah sat at, the banner above read **Knothole junior track and field, **the cheetah looked at Ken and Speedy.

"Hello good sirs, what can I do for you today?"

Ken then spoke.

"I'm here to sign up my son for track."

Speedy then looked up at Ken with a smile on his face.

"Surprise, Speedster."

The woman then handed Ken a couple of forms.

"OK, I'll need you to fill this form and this medical waiver, bring it back here and you should be good to go."

"Right, thanks."

Before Speedy and Ken left, they ran into Sonic.

"Hey Ken, hey Speedy, what are you guys doing here?"

Ken spoke.

"I'm signing Speedy up for for the local track team."

"That's great to hear, I'm one of the volunteer coaches for the team."

Sonic then extended his hand to Speedy.

"Welcome to the team Speedy."

Spredy shook his hand.

"Thanks Mr. Sonic."

On the way back to the house, Speedy talked to Ken.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Speedy?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you should be thanking grandma it was her idea after noticing your interest in the sport while at the hospital waiting room."

**To be continued...**

**Well that's it for now, and like always faithful readers of you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them and if you're a reader who is back in school I hope you're having a great beginning of the school year. Remember nothing inflammatory**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
